Ṫav Zavunche
Ṫav Zavunche is the martial art practiced by the Ukszavuz Ukszikir caste of the Eastern Sbakaz Kingdom whose name literally means "The System of Killing". It was developed not long after the Caste itself developed, in response to the need to continue fighting if ever unarmed. There are two main styles of it that are passed down from master to trainee. History Ṫav Zavunche is recorded to have been developed by a rogue Ukzavuz Ukzikir, who had lost his main weapons, and would sometimes end up without a weapon in combat. The warrior, who was given the name Zavuz Sbakazche, was a warrior for a city-state somewhere in the Eastern Kingdoms. When his town was besieged and taken over while the Ukszavuz Ukszikir were off fighting elsewhere, he was given two options. The first, he could retain his status, manor, and weapons if he pledged allegiance, or he could be cast out without status or weapons. While most chose the former, his future wife had been killed fighting in the siege, and he refused to pledge. For being a disgraced warrior, he was not given status anywhere, and therefor did not have any of the traditional weapons, so he would fight for money with a spear and throwing knives. After many battles, he began to realize how quickly he could lose his weapons, and he recruited 6 hunters, known now as "The Disciples", with whom he developed an unarmed form of combat that was lethally efficient. Basics There are several basic principles in Ṫav Zavunche, with the first being that you need to disable an opponent before you kill him because it is much harder to go straight for a killing shot when unarmed. The second, is called the Rule of Fire, to be relentless and fight inside the minimum distance he needs to swing a weapon at you. Ṫav Zavunche is a mix between striking and grappling, with the upper body used for grappling, and the lower body and elbows used for strikes. All students of the art are taught there are three ways to disable someone. The first is to deliver a powerful kick to knock them off balance, and then another to knock them down before you mount them for killing shots. The second, is to grapple him to the ground, and break a limb. The third and final is a standing kill shot, which is a misnomer, as a standing kill shot is performed on the ground, but is set up on the feet. Wind Style The Wind Style of Ṫav Zavunche is one that focuses more on kicks, and was given the name because of the constant and fluid series of strikes that a practitioner gives is said to look like a whirlwind. During training, balance is made a priority in order to pull off these strikes without falling. When fighting on the ground, they are told to not stop moving until they have their opponent in a killing move. Noble Style Noble Style is said to be the original style of Zavuz Sbakazche, and is well balanced. Practitioners of this style are taught equally in the arts of grappling and strikes, and are encouraged to have a signature fall-back move to kill when needed. Notable Strikes Rapid Death This is one of the most legendary standing kill shots due to its popularity and the fact that is notoriously hard to pull of quick enough. When standing in a close proximity, one strikes their opponent in the face with the elbow, and brings their now extended arm back to wrap the head under the practitioner's armpit. When the head lock is tight, the practitioner then jumps up and wraps his legs around his opponent's chest while pulling backwards. Especially at the moments when the head is jerked, and when you land, the neck of the opponent is often cracked on impact, and if it isn't you must continue to pull his head tightly down until it does. Category:Combat Category:Martial Arts Category:Sbakaz Culture Category:Eastern Sbakaz